1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron source, an image display apparatus, an image reproducing apparatus, a wiring board, and a manufacturing method of a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display (PDP), and a field emission display (FED) is a display apparatus having a plurality of pixels arranged in a planar state. By selectively applying a voltage to an electron-emitting device located on each cross portion of a plurality of wirings (matrix wirings) arranged in a matrix or in the vicinity of each cross portion thereof, a flat panel display using an electron-emitting device controls emission of the electron from each electron-emitting device and displays an image.
The matrix wiring is formed by a scan line to which a scan signal is applied and a signal line to which a modulation signal is applied. In recent years, there is a great demand for a display which can display a high-resolution image. Therefore, it is necessary for the wiring to be made narrower, and on the other hand, it is necessary for the film of the wiring to be thick in order to prevent increase of resistance of the wiring due to narrowing of the wiring. In addition, a display which can be made more simply has been required.
As one of solutions for such a request, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-216639 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-342547 to put a metal which has been prepared in advance in a groove disposed on the surface of a substrate and use this for the wiring.